Once Upon a Time
by Ava Telcontar
Summary: New York is a city with a million stories. So, why would'nt some of these stories be Enchanted? Enchanted crossovers.
1. The Princess and the Betty

Betty Suarez bounced by Daniel Mead's side as they waited for their newest perspective client. Andalasia Fashions was the next big thing. And Betty had persuaded the new hot boutique that claimed to 'Bring the Magic' into considering a photo layout with MODE.

The designer, Giselle Evers, seemed to come out of nowhere. Her designs were strange, fairytale things that shouldn't have been popular. But somehow people, both in and the fashion industry, couldn't seem to get enough of the fanciful creations. And for Mode to get a fashion shoot would be a great accomplishment. It would also help to pull the magazine after its downward spiral.

Both Daniel and his assistant blinked. The women who swept in the conference room like a wayward zephyr was not what anyone had been expecting.

Giselle Evers was simply lovely. It wasn't the typical super model kind of pretty. It was purer…more ethereal. She was slender with skin like wintery cream, eyes like the water off the Caribbean and hair that fell like the reddest leaves of autumn. She didn't seem to walk so much as she flowed like water. Also, she was her own advertising. She wore a simple gown of peach lawn. If anything she looked like an escape from a storybook.

"Hello, Mr. Mead. Miss. Suarez." Giselle's voice was just a note away from a song.

Betty recognized the sweet tone from the phone call they had had three days before. The voice was one the girl from queens had wanted for a friend.

"Miss. Evers," Daniel holding out a hand.

She shook it delicately.

Daniel felt absurdly like he should have kissed it or bowed over it.

"Hello, Miss Evers." Betty too shook the designers' hand.

"Betty!" Giselle's face lit up making it even prettier; if that were possible. The phone conversation had been delightful. "I'd been hoping to meet her." Betty had a look of barely concealed joy about her. Giselle so hoped they'd be friends. "Call me, Giselle." Surnames were still strange to the former Andalasian. Back in the land and dimension of her birth only titled people had family names. If you wanted to get formal she would've called herself Giselle of the Forgotten Forest or Giselle daughter of Samson the Miller and Isabelle of the Brightwater. Morgan, her soon to be stepdaughter had suggested Evers…as in ever after.

"Thanks, call me Betty."

"You can call me Daniel."

Giselle smiled at them, "Why do you want to do a photo shoot of my store?" Robert had not been thrilled about her coming to talk to them alone. But, he had to concede that for all Giselle's innocence she was a pretty good judge of character and being that she was a grown women he didn't need to be there all the time to hold her hand.

"We want to do something that shows true beauty for once. Not the usual prefabricated fakeness." Daniel's prepared script had flown away. He could no more be false to this women then he could be to Betty. Their was something similar about the two dissimilar women. "We want adventure, romance and at least a shot at true love!"

Betty looked at him with shock. Where had that come from?

Daniel caught himself blushing under Betty's scrutiny. What was that?

Vivid green-blue eyes regarded the pair with amusement.

"Okay. I'll do it. On one condition?" Giselle said impishly.

"Name it!" Daniel Mead said quickly. Alexis would be so jealous.

"I get to borrow Betty."

Daniel's face fell.

* * *

This was one of the more bizarre experiences of Betty's life. Considering that she lived in New York _and_ worked at MODE that was really saying something. Giselle had demanded, really politely demanded to have final say over how they'd present her designs. 

There were screens with fairytale scenes beautifully painted out, fabulous props like potted trees festooned with ribbons and hanging crystals. There were thrones and crowns and a plethora of fresh flowers.

What seemed strange to Betty was that she now appeared to be in a musical. Everyone in the studio was singing. And it wasn't even all for the same show. Everyone had a different song in their heart that seemed to be just bursting out. It was a discordant tangle of melodies that seemed to her sounded…just like the city if it were given a voice.

The only connecting thread was Giselle in a jeans and a frothy sea foam green top directing the chaos: _Come my friends /As we all sing a happy little working song/ Merry little voices clear and strong / Come and roll your sleeves up/So that we can pitch in…_

'_Nothing that's formal/Nothing that's normal /No recitations to recite /Open up the curtain /Comedy Tonight!' _Sang technicians, and stylists and gaffers, and make up artists.

'_Why live life from dream to dream/And dread the day when dreaming ends/One day I'll fly away/Fly... fly... away' _Sang a super model wistfully.

Betty jumped when she felt Henry's soft tap. "Hey, Henry." She gave her boyfriend a quick peck.

"Pretty crazy, isn't it?" The bespectacled accountant said waving a hand at the twirling choreographed dance numbered.

"It's insane. Where is the music even coming from?" Betty said goggling at the stylist who was now juggling hairdryers and hair curlers as he put in a soft shoe number.

Henry shook his head, "All I know that an orchestra is not in the budget."

---

Alexis looked at her brother staring at Betty and Henry with a distinctively unhappy expression as he took in how leaned intimately towards one another.

She shook her blond locks. What was wrong with him? It was like Daniel was completely incapable of buying a clue when it came to his own feelings…wait was he singing?

'_And I know it's only in my mind / That I'm talking to myself and not to her / And although I know that she is blind / I say, there's a way for us," _Daniel sang pouring out his subconscious heart.

His sister shook her head. Maybe she should take a nap.

* * *

Music included 

'Happy Working Song' from 'Enchanted'

'Comedy Tonight' from "A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum"

'Someday I'll fly' is from 'Moulin Rouge'

'On my Own' is from Les Miserables

To all you songfic hates…I'm so sorry

* * *

Attorney Robert Phillips sauntered into MODE his hands stuffed down the pockets of his trench coat. 

Amanda grinned her catlike grin at the sight of the lawyer…he was positively mcdreamy. "What can I do for you," she purred.

"Yes. I'm looking for Giselle Evers," Robert smiled. Even her name made him happy.

"Oh," Amanda said in disappointment. "Here she comes."

Robert turned around and promptly had himself with arms full of Giselle.

"Robert!" She smiled up at him. It was like sunlight.

He kissed her soundly. Robert was never one for PDA but these days he just couldn't seem to help himself.

He grinned at her blush. Who da thunk that he'd get the princess; okay so she wasn't technically royalty but she was close enough in his book, "Hi Honey, you just about done here?"

Giselle nodded, "We're just finished up for today. Just one more thing on my list."

"Giselle," it was Betty's warm voice. "You wanted to see me?"

Robert smiled, "So, you're the redoubtable Betty. Giselle's been singing your praises for the last few days…sometimes literally."

Amanda listening in to the conversation rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't get why the ragamuffin was so popular.

Giselle pulled a large box with the Andalasia Fashions castle by the lake logo on the top out of nowhere and handed it to Betty with a flourish. "I made you a dress; as a token of my gratitude for all your help."

Betty flustered. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Now go try it on," Giselle said with an encouraging smile.

Betty sighed. There was no use putting up a fight. She'd just end up doing to doing the crazy ladies bidding.

"Like some sparkly fabric's going to help _that_," Amanda muttered. She told herself that Giselle's line was tacky. The truth was that the little girl inside of her desperately wanted one of those dresses.

Giselle had caught that little comment. But to Robert's surprise her eyes didn't well up with empathy they narrowed in on Amanda.

"I agree," Giselle's voice was as sweet as ever it just held an edge he'd never heard from her before. He found it compelling. "Betty does not need a dress no matter how sparkly to show how very lovely she truly is."

Amanda made a scoffing noise and tried to look away from Giselle's intense look.

"Betty just glows with the beauty that only comes from a kind and loving heart. And that is only kind that truly matters." That being said she turned away from Amanda and effectively dismissed the girl from her presence.

"That was kind of mean," Robert said thoughtfully. "I approve."

Giselle shrugged, "She reminds me of the village maidens. They weren't inclined to be kind to an orphan who lived in the woods."

Robert pulled her against him. Not all her stories of her magic birthplace were happy.

"Well?" It was Betty.

Giselle grinned. It was even better then she had hoped. She made a twirling motion with her hand.

Betty rolled her eyes and went in a circle. Betty had to admit the dress rocked. Rich blue satin shot though with blue ice with a multitude of crystal beads, it fit her perfectly. She'd never felt more like Cinderella in her life. It had even came with beaded slippers…and they were comfortable!

Robert looked up at the sound of an indrawn breath. There stood Daniel Mead. At first Robert thought that the…playboy was staring at Giselle and his grip tightened.

But, no Daniel was looking past Giselle at Betty who was still spinning around in uneven circles.

"You little minx," Robert laughed into Giselle's red tresses.

She looked at Daniel's pole axed expression from the corner of her eye and smiled with satisfaction. "I have no idea what you are talking about."


	2. A Sewer Tale

Robert Phillips, his daughter Morgan and Giselle, his fiancé were descending the stairs into the subways. They'd just had an evening out; he'd taken them to see Les Misérables. Giselle had cried. At first Robert had tried to comfort her and Morgan had gotten a little weepy herself until Giselle waved them down. She was crying because it was wonderful and had made her feel so many things at once.

"Daddy, am I going to have to stay with mom when you and Giselle go on you're honeymoon?" the little girl asked apprehensively. Caitlin, the former Mrs. Phillips had left when Morgan was twelve months old. The only contact Morgan had with her erstwhile mother was sporadic at best and to be honest the woman who'd given her birth was a stranger.

"Would you rather stay with grandma?" Robert asked thoughtfully. He knew Morgan viewed her mother with distrust and so should she. Caitlin was unreliable and cold.

"Robert, why can't she go with us?" Giselle wondered a faint line appearing between her eyes.

Robert blinked at her. How was he supposed to tell those two pleading faces no; as much as he delighted in how Giselle and Morgan had bonded he really wanted to have his true love to himself for a change.

He smiled suddenly. Giselle had changed his life so entirely. Robert would never even consider using the phrase 'true love' in a sentence before he had met her.

Morgan smiled. She could stay with grandma. That Giselle had even asked was enough for her. Caitlin was a loss as a mom and while Nancy was great she was more like a favorite aunt, she'd never have invited Morgan along for the honeymoon. She couldn't wait until Giselle married her dad. She was going to be a great stepmom. Like Maria in 'The Sound of Music."

"It's okay. I can stay with grandma." Said Morgan happily.

They entered a car and sat down. Morgan nestled between them.

"I'm leaving divorce law," Robert said curing a protective arm about his girl's shoulders.

Hazel and aqua eyes regarded him with surprise.

The lawyer shrugged. "My hearts just not in it anymore. I was thinking of doing something more altruistic. Helping out the little guy."

Giselle smiled proudly at him, "And you say you're not my knight in shining armor."

Robert blushed. "Admittedly, my first client isn't…one of the little guys. And you know innocent of the crime but, it will get my new firm off the ground."

Giselle raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And who is this client."

"Claire Mead."

"Oh, Robert. She really is guilty," Giselle admonished him.

Rob shrugged, "I wasn't going to but Daniel pleaded. And then when that didn't work he set Betty on me."

Giselle laughed, "Well then. I suppose then you really hadn't any choice."

The train jerked to a stop and the left the car. The station they were in was dinging and in disrepair, the walls filled with garish graffiti covered the walls. Most of the street art was drek but he kinda liked the huge purple 'Frodo Lives!' that dominated one wall.

"This reminds me of the abandoned silver mines that the goblins had taken over," Giselle mused.

Goblins? Robert wondered if he really wanted to know.

"Daddy," Morgan tugged on his hand.

"What is it sweetie?" Robert asked.

"We're not alone," the little girl whispered.

And they weren't. Emerging from the shadows were a group of youngish men in dirty torn clothing and a multitude of piercings.

"What do we have here? A rich guy. Rich guy what are you doing in the bad part of town?" Said the presumed leader.

Morgan wrapped her arms around Giselle's waist.

"Oh, look brigands." Giselle knew the type. Footpads and brigands had often taken refuge in the Forgotten Forest. A girl had to learn to deal with them.

"What did you call us bitch?" Jeered a guy from the back.

"What do you want?" Robert said stalking forward. After a dragon five goons weren't that scary. He glanced back at Giselle. She touched her throat and made a little waving motion. She was planning on calling the animals. The idea of these guys being swarmed by rats was a nice one.

Giselle began to hum.

The spokesgoon made to punch Robert in the stomach and the lawyer moved swiftly out of the way and sharply kicked him hard on the knee. A very satisfying crunch was heard.

The wag who had called Giselle a bitch grabbed her arm and was about to give it a painful twist when he was interrupted. By a sword. A katana to be precise.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" The mild voice Giselle found belonged to a large bipedal turtle.

"Hello," she said politely.

Morgan just gaped.

The thug abruptly let go of her arm. He'd heard the rumors about what haunted the sewers. He'd just never believed them.

Robert who had been grabbed by two of the goons and punched in the stomach found himself free. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" He gasped.

There were four of them. They were turtles. And apparently they were ninjas. You could tell them apart by the different colored eyebands they wore in blue, red, purple and orange. They took out the 'brigands' as Giselle called them with a playful ease.

They were all tied up for the police in short order.

"Thank you so much," Giselle gushed.

The one in orange scuffed his feat embarrassedly, "Shucks t'werned nothing ma'am."

----

Their names were Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo respectively. And they were turtles. They were also ninjas.

Leonardo was the mature responsible one. Raphael was kind of a hothead. Donatello was a genius. And Michelangelo was the baby brother who apparently had seen every surfing movie ever written.

"You're taking this rather well," observed Donatello.

Robert laughed, "Giselle's ex-boyfriend's crazy mother turned into a dragon and tried to eat me."

Donatello regarded him solemnly. Then he grinned. I saw a video on youtube! That was real? Excellent."

Robert rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

"Daddy, can I be a ninja?" Morgan who had been talking quietly to Leonardo suddenly chirped.

Robert was about to say no. But, suddenly Morgan's terrified face at the sight of the thugs raised up in his consciousness. "I think martial arts lessons are an excellent idea."

"You're that Giselle Evers?" Michelangelo's asked excitedly. He exchanged a look with Raphael who nodded.

"Our friend April's birthday is coming up…" Michelangelo began.

"And we were wondering if you'd design a dress for her…" Raphael continued hopefully.

"I'd be delighted to," Giselle laughed.


	3. Questions of True Love and Evolution

Mohinder Suresh was pulled along the hectic school hallway by an excited Molly. It was parent's night and as Matt had pointed out 'It's your turn!' The telepathic policeman was adamant. It was Matt who baked (badly) for the bake sale, it was Matt who talked to the intrusive school councilor, and it was Matt who coached Molly for her roll in the school play…

So, now the genetics professor was forced to face America's public schools. Surely the stories Matt had told him about crazed soccer moms desperate for a date was a gross exaggeration.

"Molly," called out an older woman with graying lank blond hair.

Molly turned and gave the approaching authority figure a half-hearted wave, "Hi Ms. Hinkle."

Ms. Hinkle who looked as if she had just swallowed a lemon tree looked from Molly to Mohinder. They didn't look related at all.

"Who is this?" The educator asked suspiciously.

Molly glanced at Mohinder who nodded. It had taken the three of them a while to cobble a story together that was just ridiculous enough to sound true.

"This is my guardian Dr. Suresh," Molly said cheerfully.

"I was under the impression that Officer Parkman was your guardian," Ms. Hinkle frowned.

"We have co-guardianship. Molly's father was Matt's older brother and her mother was my best friend. When she was born we were made godfathers," Mohinder said in his gentlest voice. Nikki, his partner at the company, had said that he had one of the prettiest voices she'd ever heard and that he ranked right up there with Josh Groban.

He'd been flattered even if she had been drunk when she had said it.

"When we found out that both of us had been given guardianship it was simply easier to pool our resources," Mohinder gave his most sincere look.

Matt had described the situation as more 'My Two Dads' and less 'Molly has two Daddies.' The latter was an impression that neither man wanted if they ever wanted to date again, the cop had stressed. Mohinder agreed with him completely.

The woman was about to make a comment when a soft almost chirpy voice interrupted her, "Miss. Hinkle, how are you?"

Mohinder followed the pinched eyes of the teacher. A young red headed woman all but wafted over, a suited man with a bemused smile and a little girl by his side ambled after her.

"Hi! Molly," the girl called out.

Molly smiled, "Hi! Morgan."

Miss. Hinkle let out an impatient huff, "Mr. Phillips…" she began ignoring the woman entirely. "We need to talk about Morgan." She also seemed to have forgotten Mohinder and Molly.

Much to Mohinder's relief.

"Is this about Morgan's reading material again Ms. Hinkle?" Phillips asked with a barely perceptible sigh. "I think sending Morgan to the councilor's for reading 'The Brothers Grim,' is a bit on the extreme side."

Ms. Hinkle's frown grew more pronounced, "It's simply not appropriate for children."

Phillips was beginning to look annoyed, "Ms. Hinkle it's not really up to you to decide what or what's not appropriate for our daughter."

"You simply don't understand the dangers inherent…"Blustered Ms. Hinkle.

The redhead floated forward, "Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know they exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed." She and Phillips exchanged a significant look.

Mohinder looked at Molly and thought of Sylar and Matt's father.

Ms. Hinkle glared at the woman and sniffed before moving off to find someone else to terrorize.

"Hello Molly."

Molly giggled, a sound Mohinder had heard all too little of, "Hi Giselle."

So this was the famous Giselle. Molly had raved about her after she had volunteered at the school and Matt had mumbled something about how Phillips was a lucky bustard. Looking at the women, Molly had described as looking like a fairy tale princess, he suddenly knew what Matt's real problem was. He had a crush. A crush on a very taken women whom he was now avoiding.

"Mohinder, these are Morgan's parents, Mr. Phillips and Giselle," Molly introduced them enthusiastically.

"It's Robert," Morgan's father held out his hand and Mohinder shook it.

Then he shook Giselle's hand. Her skin was even softer than Molly's.

"Giselle," Molly's face lit up with an idea. "Do you have any sisters?"

Mohinder felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

"No," Giselle gave the girl a quizzical look. "Why do you ask?"

Molly's smile grew impish, "Mohinder needs a girlfriend."

Mohinder suddenly wished for the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Matt too. But, mostly Mohinder, he gets all broody," Molly confided.

Robert, Mohinder noticed was trying not to laugh.

Giselle laughed, "Molly, people find their true love at the right time."

True love? Mohinder had never really heard that meant seriously in a sentence before.

----

Mohinder had seen Molly's desk, the art room, the music room and had met with the teachers and unfortunately, Ms. Hinkle once more. After, locating Molly's coat, he found her staring at a large globe, her face a mask of concentration.

"Who are you looking for?" Mohinder asked quietly.

"Matt's true love. I found mine, he's in New Orleans. And yours…" She smiled sweetly up at Mohinder. "She's wonderful!"

Mohinder tried to assemble his thoughts into some kind of order…all he could come up with was 'huh.' "My true love…really?"

"Do you want to know where she is?" Molly asked slyly.

"Err…" Mohinder stared from Molly's pointing finger to the globe.

----Mohinder's Monologue----

_Evolution of the species is strengthened by good genetic matching; but, the human heart demands more. In our deepest longings don't we want more than the blind dictates of genetics? We want the smile of a child, the comfort of a friend, and in the end we want someone to help slay our dragons... _

_Is true love possible? Possibly only in our dreams. But, we keep dreaming and isn't that what makes us human._

----

"Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know they exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed." Was said by G.K. Chesterton.


	4. I Live on the Edge of the Forest

* * *

"You're a wolf," was the first thing to come out of Giselle's mouth after she had disentangled herself from the man she crashed into.

"Huff. Puff." The man said scratching at his forehead with two curved fingers.

Robert had taken Giselle and Morgan to the park on a fine Sunday afternoon. They'd just finished their picnic and Morgan had insisted on teaching her mother- to -be the finer points of rollerblading. Giselle was laughing herself hoarse and she clung to Robert. All her natural grace seemed to disappear once the wheeled contraptions were tied to her feet; she was floundering about like a yearling on fresh ice.

That was all before she went rolling all too swiftly down a hill with Robert and Morgan running frantically after her. Giselle's downward momentum was stopped when she rolled into a man sauntering across the path.

He was a tall man whose dark good looks reminded her a bit of Robert. As he laughingly helped her up his nose twitched and his brown eyes flashed predator yellow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man protested. "All one hundred percent human here. In no way a clever, dashing, sheep worrier." He smiled nervously.

"Wolf?" someone asked. A tiny, profoundly beautiful women with short cropped brunette hair leading a little boy by the hand, and an even littler girl propped on her hip appeared out of the entrance of a nearby hedge maze.

"Except that Wolf happens to be my name," Wolf gave her a wide, charming (even if it showed far too many teeth) smile. "Over here, Virginia, my dreamy, creamy girl." Wolf's nose twitched and he turned to look at Giselle. He frowned and gave the air a good sniff.

Giselle would have danced in excitement if she didn't think she'd just fall on her face. A wolf in New York! This was exciting. She was beginning to think that Robert was all kinds of wrong about this world not having magic. After all, that big dragon with the weird name (Godzilla!) was forever in the news, rumors of gargoyles abounded and just recently she had met four turtles and a rat that had been turned into people by some kind of glowing potion.

Wolf gave her a considering look. "You smell like the forest on a spring morning. And magic and unless my fabulous sniffer is off…and that's unlikely, you're not entirely human yourself."

Giselle grinned prettily at the wolf in blue jeans, "Wood nymph. On my mother's side. You're a wolf?"

Wolf nodded, "Half wolf. Which of the Nine Kingdoms are you from?"

"Nine Kingdoms?" Giselle frowned, "I've never heard of such lands. I'm from Andalasia."

"Andalasia?" Wolf blinked.

----

Introductions were a little awkward. Robert handed Morgan her chocolate raspberry swirl ice cream cone. Okay. So Giselle wasn't the only magic type person running around New York. This Wolf guy was well…a wolf. At first Robert wasn't too sure. All he saw was a really hyper guy who shouldn't be allowed to have caffeine or sugar. Ever. But then Wolf's head tilted a certain way and Robert was pretty sure this happened, Wolf _smelled_ him.

It was the brief eye glowing that really sold it.

Wolf's wife was tiny woman with short cropped dark hair and dark blue eyes, her name was Virginia. She seemed to view the whole chance meeting between their spouses with the same caution that Robert himself felt.

Morgan was happily talking to Wolf and Virginia's two children, Warren and Luna, she was expounding in detail how animals regularly cleaned up their apartment.

"But how can so many of the same people exist in two different worlds?" Giselle wondered.

Wolf shrugged, "I read once in a very helpful book about alternate realities that it's possible for many different versions of the same thing to exist. Like looking into an infinity of exponentially more distorted mirrors."

Giselle blinked.

Virginia gave Robert a wry smile, "Wolf's the first hardcore sci-fi fan the Nine Kingdoms has ever produced. The last time we were there he tried to get King Wendell to institute a SETI program"

At that Wolf rolled his eyes. "Speculative Fiction. Sci-fi demeans the genre."

Virginia rolled her eyes back at him.

Robert, the closet Star Wars nut, kinda agreed with him.

"How did your story start? How did you meet Wolf? Did you know right away that he was the One?" Burbled Giselle.

Virginia laughed, "I lived on the edge of the forest. Well, Central Park…"

It was an epic story with filled with fighting, trolls, revenge, gypsies, monsters, chases, escapes from maximum security prisons with unlikely names, true love, magic mirrors, magic shoes, magic mushrooms.

Every once in a while Giselle and Robert and the mostly spellbound Morgan would interrupt and ask for clarification.

----

"She turned him into a dog?" Exclaimed Morgan.

----

"You tried to eat her grandmother!" interjected a horrified Robert.

Wolf shook his head rapidly and wagged a finger admonishingly in the air, "No, no. Wolfies only _pretend_ to do naughty things."

Virginia propped her chin onto a fist thoughtfully, "Grandmother still hasn't forgiven you, you know?

"The last time we had dinner with Granny—she hit Daddy in the face with a frying pan," Warren chortled.

"And after I abjectly apologized and everything," Wolf said indignantly. "I even groveled for the old bird."

"You're lucky she didn't sue," sputtered Robert.

The look of slow dawning horror on the half wolf's face was amusing to watch, he turned several shades paler and his eyes bugged out a bit, "You don't think she would?"

----

"So no one lives of quiet desperation?" wondered Robert.

"We either live happily ever after or we get killed by horrible curses," Wolf said.

"It's like that in Andalusia too," said Giselle. "Somehow the horrible curse sounds better than the quiet desperation."

----

"Have you any idea how much it hurts to have someone climb up your hair?" Virginia tugged at her short locks with a sort of negative nostalgia.

Giselle, Morgan, and Luna all tugged lightly at their own tresses more or less in unison and flinched a bit in sympathy.

----

"Never go into law," Robert said seriously to Virginia after her account of her horrific impromptu performance as Wolf's defense attorney.

----

Giselle kicked Wolf in the chin when he recounted his deception about the mirror.

Robert made a mental note to quiz Wolf about where he got the singing ring. It was hard to find a suitable ring for a fairytale princess even in the Diamond District.

----

Virginia abruptly found herself in Giselle's embrace when the revelation of the Evil Queen's true identity.

The brunette awkwardly patted the red head on the shoulder. "Its' okay."

"No, it's not. Giselle said flatly.

Virginia smiled watery, "No. It's not. The pain never goes away, but …it fades."

----

"Stop smelling me!" Morgan demanded.

Warren shrugged unapologetically, "No. You smell nice. Like warm chocolate chip cookies and lilies."

"Warren's got a girlfriend, Warren's got a girlfriend," Luna mocked.

Warren ignored his sister and boldly sniffed Morgan's hair and smiled charmingly at her, "I could follow your scent through time itself."

"Huff Puff. That's my line," Wolf said in mock annoyance.

Robert was very disturbed by this. Morgan was far too young for a boyfriend. He made mention of this with an uncomfortable smile.

Virginia smile was a bit strained by this as well, "Warren's not allowed to date until he's fifteen."

Robert let out a relived sigh.

"I assure you Mr. Philips that my intentions are mostly honorable," the cub said brightly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Mostly honorable?" Robert gave Warren a gimlet eye.

"Wolves mate for life…I'm gonna marry her," Warren smiled charmingly.

"We can't get married…there are laws about people our age getting married!" Protested Morgan.

Robert's lips twitched. That's Daddy little litigator.

Warren shook his head, "Not now my little lamb chop. When we're older."

"Mostly honorable?" Robert felt that point needed some clarification.

Virginia laughed at the constipated expression on the lawyer's face.

"I'm gonna kiss her first," Warren explained earnestly. "And you know… hold hands."

Robert was skeptical on how long the pup's designs on his daughter would stay that innocent.

Morgan wrinkled her nose, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Yes…" Warren sighed. "But, see. Wolves mate for life. If you choose someone else…I'll be alone forever."

Morgan's hazel eyes widened. She stared at the wolf puppy. "Forever?" she whispered.

Warren nodded solemnly and made his best puppy eyes, "And ever."

"Come on that's just not possible…" Robert's half amused half appalled grin faded as both Wolf and Giselle exchanged _looks_.

Virginia's eyes were sad as she took in her son gazing adoringly at the little girl. "It's true. For Warren, Morgan's it."

Robert pondered that.

His thoughts were all tangled up like so much yarn. So, his little Morgan was a wolf's true love. Huh. Robert supposed he might make a good son-in-law after Morgan was done training him. He could keep her feet warm in the winter. Okay. So there was a hint of hysteria with that last thought.

Would a relationship based on his daughter's scent last? Yeash. Maybe he should just take it on a little faith. Stranger things had happened. Just this week they'd been to the zoo and watched in openmouthed astonishment as the wildebeests had a rousing dance number.

Wolf sighed plaintively, "Huff Puff. Couldn't he have found her they're older?"

"Life is so much weirder since I've met you," murmured Robert.

Giselle laughed. "Fun though."

"Hey, we can to Kissing Town for our first date!" Warren announced to a furiously blushing Morgan.

"No!" Robert interjected. No way was that skinny little puppy taking his daughter anywhere with kissing in the name!

Virginia rolled her eyes, "Not until you're fifteen."

The ensuing argument would last the evening.

That weekend the two families would go bowling.

* * *

Robert and Giselle had found a couple with whom they could do couple stuff. Giselle had found a fellow expatriate from fantasy land. Robert had found a fellow member of the 'Weird Stuff Happening on a Semi- Regular Basis' club to commiserate with. Morgan had found a possible future husband and Luna had found something she could torment her brother forever with (it would start with MODE's wedding addition underneath his pillow).

* * *

I got the dancing wildebeests from Disney's 'The Wild' staring Jack Bauer.

Mode is from Ugly Betty.

* * *


End file.
